Naruto of the Gentle Fist
by Tara Terra
Summary: After one fateful night, Naruto is adopted by the Hyuga clan.
1. Chapter 1

Time for me to repost an old fanfic of mine. This was stolen from me, but with the help of the wonderful fanfiction support staff I got it back. Enjoy chapter one of Naruto of the Gentle Fist.

* * *

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist: Chapter 1**

"Faster, I have to move faster." Was the only though of the young orphan boy that had blond hair and the most dazzling blue eyes the Village Hidden in the Leaves has seen in quite some time as he was desperately trying to escape the fate that seemed to follow him every time the day of celebration or in his case misery came along. That day is October 10. The same day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Fox, it was also on this very day that various people seemed to seek him out, all of whom want to hurt him or have some kind of vendetta against the young boy. Most of the people were civilians who where rather intoxicated and avoidable with the given effort, even for a boy as young as the five year old who was currently trying to give them the slip. Unfortunately luck was not on his side at this time as a man cornered him suddenly, a man with strange red eyes that seemed to be, spinning?

"This is the end of the line for you boy" the red eye man sneered at the young boy in disgust

"No….this isn't good I can hear the mob getting closer" where the thoughts of the boy as he made a futile move to try and get around the red eyed man that was blocking his escape route to the Hokage's tower.

"Were do you think you're going, you demonic freak" he taunted the young blond as he threw the boy a round house kick to the chest knocking him on his back and forcing the wind from lungs. Just then the mob of civilians made it to the boy, and they fell on him quite viciously like they had before, beating him while calling him foul and demeaning names. Then when the young man suffering from all this abuse thought that things couldn't get any worse he was proven wrong as several men stood over him all of them had the same unusual red eyes, each of them brandishing a kunai knife. Just then there apparent leader started to address the battered and blooded orphan.

"Listen here you monster, you are getting what's coming to you. Do you understand me, you pathetic demonic bitch? You deserve every bit of this and worse for forcing the Uchiha clan to be cramped in the south district since you tried to destroy our village." the leader spat out then without any more foreplay the three uchiha descended on the boy and struck him with the kunai causing severe damage even going so far as to remove his eyes from his sockets.

"There, that should teach the demon his place." one of the uchiha said.

"Yeah until next year when its time your us to remind him of where that place is exactly again" said another one with slight humor evident in his tone of speaking.

"It was an honor to be chosen to put this….. this…. THING in its place this year," stated the last one. "Come we should be returning now we don't want to keep lord Fugaku waiting now do we?"

With that the three Uchiha and the civilian mob dispersed leaving a beaten and battered Naruto Uzumaki in a blooded heap, without his eyes, in a secluded alleyway slowly bleeding to death after the what was absolutely the worst beating he had ever possibly endured. "So this is how it ends huh, dying in some back alley because the village hates me, never getting to become Hokage and making everyone respect me." where the saddening thoughts of Naruto as he resigned himself to his fate as unconsciousness beckoned to him, but fate, it had other ideas this night. As a shadow crept over young Naruto, another presence made itself know in that alley where the young man had lost his eye earlier that night. Looking down in sadness and pity the figure scooped up young Naruto and rush off into the distance determined not to let the nine tail's jailer die this night.

**Unknown location**

Slowly, as Naruto began to awaken, he became aware of something very soft beneath him, softer than any bed he has ever been on, not that it really meant anything as his mattress at his apartment was rather worn and lumpy and the only other bed he was ever in was the hospital beds.

"Wait the hospital, that must be where I am, the old man, or his guards with the cool masks must have found me and brought me here to fix me up so I wouldn't die in that alley way." Were the thoughts of the young boy as he began to pounder other things like, "if I really am in the hospital why is this bed so comfy then?" he mused, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him, the attack on him by the Uchiha, his eyes being cut out, being beaten…..wait his eyes, with that he reached up and touched where his eyes should have been to feel what appeared to have been bandages warped around the upper portion of his head.

"I wouldn't go poking at those wrappings if I were you." said a monotone voice interrupting his current train of thought on the previous night and jumped at the voice he now heard in the room. "Do not be afraid of me little one. I will not hurt you. I brought you back to my house so you could heal after the hospital refused treatment of you, I did my best to fix you up as best I could, but for now you should rest. I will return in a few hours with food and hopefully some very good news for you Naruto" the stoic voice said to Naruto.

"Really, that would be great! I could use some good news after the yesterday." stated an excited Naruto who seemed to have quickly forgotten his injuries or the fact that he was in a strangers company. "Hey who are you, where are you going, what are you gonna be doing, do you know where the old man is I need to see him, hey where am I anyways?" Naruto asked each question in rapid succession of each other.

"It's amazing he can get all of that out in a single breath" thought the caretaker of our hero before turning and exiting, but not before some parting words for our young blond. "All in due time Naruto all in due time" Naruto not being satisfied with that response just sat there and pouted while the stranger exited the room and headed for the village meeting that he was already late for.

**Village meeting**

It was that time of the year when the village had its yearly progress meeting, where all ninja not on a mission and all prominent civilians were expected to attend this very boring meeting about the current state of the village and what needed to be done to improve the Leaf Village's status so that they stay secure in their place as the prime power in the land of fire and the strongest of the hidden villages. It also was the cause of several headaches for one Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage also termed the best of shinobi for being an unequaled warrior on the battlefield during the second and third shin obi world war, and here he was listening to flak on how everyone thinks he should run his village, don't they know he can kill them without breaking a sweat, well a few of the elite joinin Anbu and the Clan heads may make him sweat a little but certainly not this civilian and chunnin bunch who seem to think the louder you talk and the more insensitive you are the more people you will sway, after a few hours of talking about the economic state of the village and how it could potentially be improved, also bringing to attention a few laws that have been removed from the books as well as some new ones that have been added, and re-evaluating some of the village's funding, the Third felt that the meeting was running rather smoothly until the dreaded topic came up, when Danzo and elderly man who was once a very successful ninja and founder of a covert anbu program called ROOT created in the interest of protecting The Leaf from the shadows that the Third Hokage disbanded three years back, Danzo was also Sarutobi's friend/rival/nemesis and he just had to open his big mouth.

"I would like to propose the reinstatement of my anbu group ROOT, as you all know our military strength has weakened over the passing years with the Sannin leaving the village, along with the Nine Tailed attack on the village and the death of the Fourth Hokage we need every military advantage we can get" stated Danzo in his monotone voice

Needless to say this started and uproar amongst the civilians who thought they were going to get invaded at any moment, and murmuring among the shin obi after this statement.

"Danzo this isn't the time nor the place military matters are to be handled by the shinobi council not brought up during the state of the village meeting, so quite being so troublesome." Our favorite lazy Nara clan head retorted to Danzo's statement, but the damage had been done.

"What do you mean we are weakened?" one civilian merchant asked.

"Is the Leaf still safe to live in?" another voiced his concerns.

"I agree with Danzo" stated another of the audience members.

"ROOT should be reinstated it protects the village" said another

"This is troublesome" commented Shikaku, "The reinstatement of ROOT is a shinobi military matter and not something villagers need concern themselves with and this topic should not even have been brought up in this sort of meeting but rather a gathering of the council" Stated the rather intelligent strategist.

"Thank you Shikaku, you saved me a headache" the Third stated while glaring at Danzo and the few people who were speaking out of turn and backing his idea." Taking a deep calming breath "I'm getting to old for this" he mused before asking "Is there anything else we need to address before we conclude this meeting?" hoping they would all answer in the negative and he could go home and relax… and maybe read some of his pupil's works. The professor's hopes where quickly crushed when a shinobi, and not just any shinobi but one of the quieter and more stoic of them stood up and marched to the center of the room, earning himself shocked looks from everyone else in the room for the man was known to not bring up matters unless they were of the utmost important. What he said next then caused uproar among both shin obi and civilians alike.

"Hello, people of the leaf village my name is Hiashi Hyuga current head of the Hyuga clan, and I would like to discuss one young man in our village, this young man is Naruto Uzumaki.

This phrase of course caused an uproar within the room, and Sarutobi could already feel the a giant new headache coming along, "ohhh great what did little Naruto do to the Hyuga Clan that is bad enough for Hiashi to bring it up during the state of the village meeting?" those where the worried thoughts of the Third Fire Shadow.

"So you finally agree that the Demon brat needs to be executed, Lord Hiashi?" questioned one man, while the Third scowled at the man's nerve and suggestion to kill an innocent child. Just then the room filled with killing intent, enough to freeze all the civilians and even have some of the newer jonin quaking in there sandals, but it wasn't coming from the Third Hokage like it normally would during these discussions, in fact once everyone came to their sense's they realized it was in fact coming from the Hyuga Clan head.

"No." Stated Hiashi in a firm and commanding voice.

"Then what about Naruto would you like to discuss with us Hiashi?" questioned the Hokage as he breathed a sigh of relief since the Hyuga head and one of the strongest and most influential ninja in the village seemed to be taking up for the young boy he viewed as a grandson. It also severed to bring to mind what Hiashi wanted to talk about since he never seemed to care about Naruto one way or the other.

"I came here to inform everyone that as of today, Naruto is now being adopted into the Hyuga clan and is to be treated as every other member of my clan is to be treated, and that any ill treatment of the boy will be seen by me as an act against the main branch of the Hyuga clan and my clansmen and I will therefore defend the boy in any way we must." Stated Hiashi in a clam tone, but if one was as experienced in reading people as the Third Hokage then it was easy to see what Hiashi just said. Go ahead make my day.

This statement of course brought shellshock to all present in the state of the village address. It's not every day that the strongest clan in the Leaf Village tells the rest of the Village to back off or else. The tension in the room was getting thick epically between the clan heads that is until Danzo spoke up.

"According to law place by the Third no member of the council may adopt the demon boy so it is illegal for you to make this claim Hiashi, for if we were allowed I would have taken the boy in a long time ago." The collected voice of Danzo came out

The Hokage sighed; yes he did put that law in place, but mainly to keep Danzo from turning Naruto into an emotionless weapon for him to use to gain the Hokage seat in the village, if he had know Hiashi was interested he would have found a way to backdoor the law so that the Hyuga head could take the boy. It seemed Naruto's chance of having a family was shot down once again. These where the Thirds thoughts until Hiashi spoke again and restored his hope.

"I am well aware of that law Danzo, but are you aware of a law in the village stating that any person In the Village Hidden in the Leaf to posses the byakugan by law belongs to the Hyuga clan?" Hiashi questioned the old war hawk.

"Yes I know of this law but what does it have to do with the demon child?" Danzo asked no liking where this exchange with the Hyuga head was going as the onlookers stared on in silence.

"I would also like to know what it has to do with young Naruto" was the statement Sarutobi made.

"Well" Hiashi began "as we all know yesterday is the celebration of our village's defeat over the nine tails at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's and several other brave men and women's lives."

"Yea we all know that it was the day the Fourth put the demon in its place" shouted a civilian counselor.

"Will you allow me to finish please?" Hiashi questioned sternly, his face betraying nothing, yet the firmness in his voice suggested it be best if they where to quiet down and list to what he was trying to say. "Thank you, now as I was saying during this celebration young Naruto was attacked and badly beaten, during this attack his eyes were removed." Hiashi explained while the Third Hokage and several other clan heads eyes went wide at this revelation, while several of the civilians cheered about the judgment passed on the demon.

The jeering going on in the room quickly got on the Hokage's nerves and he slammed his hands on the table in front of him with a great deal of force causing the room to be silent. He smirked slightly at the worried looks most of the civilians and ninja in attendances where giving him, the only ones unaffected by his actions where the clan heads who see him use this method to bring silence to a noisy military meeting room on more than one occasion. "Please continue Hiashi" Hiruzen Sarutobi stated.

"Very well, when I arrived on the scene Naruto was beaten rather badly and both his eyes had been cut out by what appeared to be tanto blades. When I found him the perpetrators had already made their escape so I took the boy to the hospital, yet they refused to treat him, stating the, and forgive me for breaking this law Lord Hokage but the hospital staff said to go away and the "demon shit got what he deserved" so when they refused to care for him I took him to the Hyuga compound" this caused a collection of gasps rarely any non Hyuga where allowed to enter the compound let alone an orphan jinchurik why Hiashi would do this was beyond them even more amazed where the Uchiha who long thought they finished the boy off just to find out a rather powerful clan now had the boy under their protection and Hiashi was nothing like Sarutobi, in that Hiashi wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone threatening his people. Hiashi continued with "I brought him back to our clan compound and had my best medics take a look at him." It was no secret the Hyuga where good at medical ninjutsu because of the precise chakra control it takes to utilize the gentle fist, because of this medical jutsu comes rather easy to them. "Once he was stable I had a deceased clan member's byakugan implanted into his eyes to return his vision, and once he gained the byakugan he legally became a Hyuga because of the clan laws stating that anyone with a byakugan that was not obtained through illegal means is considered a member of the Hyuga clan should the clan head agree. And because of this law Naruto Uzumaki is now according to the laws passed by the first and second Hokage's officially a member of the Hyuga clan as I have acknowledged him as one" Finished Hiashi as he allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he finished beating Danzo at his own game of manipulation.

At this the Hokage smiled, it seemed Hiashi had done his research and was prepared to keep the boy, he wondered why but he would figure that out soon enough when he called Hiashi in to finalize Naruto's adoption papers. "It seems Hiashi has a valid point if the boy does posses the byakugan then he falls to Hiashi, there is nothing we can do to dispute it unless Hiashi breaks laws concerning the boy, now this meeting is adjourned, Hiashi I would like a word with you in private." Stated the leader of the village as he finally ended everyone's suffering and got them out of the meeting.

"What would you like to talk to me about Lord Hokage?" questioned Hiashi as he moved to talk to the leader of the village.

"ahh yes Hiashi I was wondering why you suddenly took an interest in taking Naruto into your clan?" Replied Sarutobi.

"I wanted to take him in when I first found out how the village was shunning him, the fourth wanted us to honor the boy for jailing the fox and I will respect his wishes, when you put that law in place prohibiting the council from adopting him to protect him from Danzo there was nothing I could do, but when I found him in the ally it was horrible what the villagers did to him true, but it also gave me a chance to implant the byakugan into him and take him into my clan without opposition from the three village elders." When he said that the Hokage got a suspicious look on his face but before he could open his mouth Hiashi continued "Lord Hokage I did not attack him nor did I remove his eyes, but I did take advantage of the situation and move him out of the village's reach I know how to honor the fourth's wishes and within my clan the boy will be safe and have a home and family." Finished Hiashi.

"So you plan to bring Naruto into the Hyuga clan correct, well what position are you giving him within the clan?"

Hiashi understood immediately what his leader was asking and answered. "No I will not put the cage bird seal on him, there is no need since he isn't a natural born Hyuga and therefore may possess the byakugan but does not possess the kekkei genki of the Hyuga, I also want him to move in with Neji since I believe that the companionship with Naruto will help Neji coup with the loss of his father better, and will also help Naruto if he interacts with someone his own age and makes a friend. He will also be trained in the Hyuga's gentle fist style as well as other uses of the byakugan."

"Very well Hiashi I'm trusting you to look after this boy and I appreciate what you are doing I will not keep you any longer I am sure you would like to get home."

"Yes Lord Hokage thank you I promise to do my best to take care of young Naruto, but I do have one more thing I must ask of you I need will need your permission to tell Naruto of the burden he carries because one he starts to use the byakugan he will quickly learn his chakra coils are different for the normal looking chakra coils anyhow so it will be simpler if I were to go ahead and inform him now."

The Hokage seemed to consider this for a moment before saying, "Okay Hiashi you may tell Naruto, but explain to him it is a secret and is not to be told to anyone else undersootd"

"Yes Lord Hokage, I understand completely, if there is nothing more I shall take my leave now?"

"Yes, you are dismissed." And with that order Hiashi Hyuga had adopted Naruto Uzumaki into the prestigious Hyuga clan.

With that Hiashi returned to the Hyuga compound to tell Naruto that he was being adopted into the Hyuga clan, moving in with his nephew Neji, training in the Hyuga clan techniques and mastery of the byakugan and soon will become a ninja of the Leaf. He would make Naruto into a man to be proud of.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for a new chapter! I hope you like it.

* * *

**Time skip: six years later**

Naruto awoke with a yawn and then heard his stomach grumble, he needed to grab a quick bit to eat and then meet Tokuma and Neji Hyuga for training. Taking a look out the window he sighed the sun was already up meaning he was going to be late and have to listen to another monologue from his teacher about how important it is for someone to be on time and how un-Hyuga like it is to be late. So with those thoughts in mind he grabbed a piece of bread and a rice ball and went out the door toward the Hyuga training ground while eating his breakfast.

As he traveled the training spot he went over how different his life had become over the last five years. When Lord Hiashi came in and took the bandages off his eyes he could see again even when he distinctly remembered getting his eyes carved out. That wasn't the end of it he was later informed he was now in possession of the byakugan what was claimed as the strongest dojutsu in the leaf, funny the villagers and the Uchiha always thought the Uchiha clan's sharingan was the strongest one, most shin obi say the same thing whenever Naruto asks them which is better they normally say that each has its own particular use and neither is superior.

His mind then drifted to what he had been doing over the last five years. When he was first taken in the Hyuga clan was appalled at his dress so that was the first thing to be changed he now donned a typical Hyuga clan black robe (think of the robe Neji's father had on during the flash backs during his and Naruto's fight) and he couldn't wait till he got out of the academy and could get a new set of clothing he just didn't like the robes very much. The next thing to happen was he moved in with a boy his age, well he thought the boy was his age but he had the mentality of a thirty year old, Neji just wasn't very much fun to play with at first but eventually when they started training together they became good friends they were now closer than most families within the Hyuga clan.

Then after a year of settling in he was introduced to Tokuma Hyuga a member of the branch family Hiashi said that Tokuma was going to be training himself and Neji in the use of the byakugan. Naruto liked Tokuma he wasn't a stick in the mud like Hiashi was, but man the guy trained them hard he taught them how to activate the byakugan and the fact that it had nearly three-hundred-sixty-degree x-ray vision was really cool, the part that sucked thought was that Neji's byakugan was stronger than his now that just wasn't fair Neji always did everything better than he did. First Tokuma taught them how to use the byakugan's different visual functions and man was there a lot of them seeing chakra pathways, extended vision, telescopic vision, x-ray vision, three-hundred-sixty-degree vision and then teaching them ways to combine them. Next he explained the Hyuga clan stay of tijustu something called the Gentle Fistwhere using the byakugan and chakra they could attack the chakra network, and internal organs of an opponent causing a great deal of damage and also making the Gentle Fist by far the most effect form of tijutsu in the elemental nations.

Naruto was really excited he couldn't wait to learn the most feared form of tijutsu there was. They started with learning to access their chakra. Soon after that they needed to learn control and they started on the leaf floating exercise, then after about a three weeks they had perfected the leaf floating they then moved on to tree climbing it took a little longer to learn, once Naruto could climb the tree he thought he was done but Tokuma said unless he could stay attached to the tree during the heat of battle it wasn't mastered, so Naruto and Neji spent their spare time sparing on the surface of trees and leaping from tree to tree during combat. When that was finally mastered they moved on to water walking and since it was just a modified version of the tree climbing exercise it didn't take long until they both could maintain combat on the unstable surface as though it where a wooden floor. All of that training and finally Tokuma started to teach them the basic katas to the gentle fist, they where rather complicated and hard to master, then incorporating the byakugan into the style was even harder especially since to use it you have to focus on a specific area on the body. Doing so when you have three-hundred-sixty-degree vision is rather hard to do especially when you don't have the kekkei genki in your blood and just implanted eyes but Naruto still manages. In the last few years he entered the academy, and with the Hyuga clan training he was way ahead of most of his other class members, but the one thing that still bothers him is that no matter how good he got Neji was always ahead of him, Neji mastered leaf floating first, Neji perfected tree climbing first, Neji even taught him the water walking exercise. It just wasn't fair. To make matters worse he found out the blind spot in Neji's byakugan was smaller than the blind spot in his, that really irked him to no end he just couldn't win he was always one step behind the Hyuga protégé.

He broke from his musings when he made it to the training grounds he saw Neji practicing one of the more advanced katas of the gentle fist they had been shown a couple of days ago, neither had mastered it yet so maybe, just maybe he could complete this exercise first. Truth be told Naruto was a little envious of Neji all the girls swooned over him at the academy, not that Neji noticed he remembered there little talk one time about six months ago when one of the girls in their class asked Neji out while they were walking home.

Flashback

"Neeeejjjjiii hey Neji wait up" a young girl ran up to them he couldn't remember her name from class but she was one of the more popular girls that always seemed to swoon over the Hyuga protégé .

"hn" Neji replied

Typical Neji was Naruto's thoughts as he looked at the interaction with interest.

" So Neji, I was wondering if you would like to maybe go get dinner with me sometime maybe tomorrow night" seeing the look on his face she quickly amended "Or you know whenever you're not busy with something." The girl was a shade of brilliant shade of red the entire conversation.

"Sorry I may not we have other things we must focus on at the moment." Was Neji's polite response Naruto translated it from Hyuga speak to plan old English which in English it means "get lost stupid fan girl"

When the girl was far enough away Naruto decided to ask Neji a question that has been bothering him for quite some time now. "Hey how come you always ignore those girls that like you I mean they seem nice, they are pretty enough and all so why brush them all off?"

"because, they need to learn that becoming a ninja just to impress a boy will get them killed faster than any kunai will, now let's not waste anymore time Lord Hiashi wanted us back at three this afternoon."

End flashback

"Hey is everything okay" Tokuma questioned seeing Naruto's faraway look.

"Yea I'm fine just reminiscing." Naruto responded

"Don't lose focus too much or you won't stand a chance against me in this spar" Said Neji with a confident smirk on his face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself pretty boy." Said Naruto, just then he rushed forward to engage the boy in combat.

The battle went on for quite some time with the two youths traveling from tree tops to the surface of the water with their spare neither of them giving an in, both of them trying to overcome the other in a test of skill in the gentle fist. Alas it was Neji once again who reigned supreme in the gentle fist style of combat and defeated Naruto, then gave him a speech about how he is always fated to lose.

Over the years Naruto grew out of his goofy playful, happy go lucky self and became as the Hokage likes to call it Hyugafied, when he asked the Hokage what it meant he said it was when you spent so much time with a Hyuga that a stick slow lodged its way up into your butt. Apparently the Hokage and several Anbu who were supposed to be hidden in the immediate area found that quite funny. Naruto however did not he didn't think the Hyuga clan was near as stuck up as they damned Uchiha's where.

But no matter he had other things to do he had to make sure that he was strong enough so that he would pass the genin test next year and become a ninja so that he could make Hiashi proud. Apparently the Hyuga clan was quite well known for joining anbu black ops and entering the tracker/hunter division, that's what Naruto was shooting for. That's where Tokuma was before he became a regular jonin. He said it was a rewarding but very stressful job that only the toughest could handle. So Naruto wanted to prove he was the toughest and make Hiashi proud. The problem was that there were not very many kids in his class with talent; there was Neji who was top of the class, then there was him who was slightly behind Neji, but not too far behind. Then there was this brown haired girl that always had her hair up in two buns on top of her head and wore pink shirt. She seemed to take being a ninja seriously, which was refreshing since all the other girls in their class just ogled Neji all the time. I mean seriously the guy isn't that cute. Then there was a kid who couldn't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and he was the fourth best in the class. I mean call the class hopeless or what. Only Neji and I come from a clan and I was adopted into it.

No matter maybe he would end up on a team with Neji and that bun haired girl that wouldn't be too bad at least him and Neji get along and that girl seemed nice enough she never glared at him or told him he was a disgrace or called him a monster or any of that.

The kids calling me a monster. Naruto laughed at that, obviously laws were not being enforced and kids where being told at home that I carried the nine-tails, Hiashi told him about five years prior when he started using the byakugan that he had the nine-tails within him and that yes even though it was inside him he wasn't a monster for containing it as long as he did not give into the nine tails homicidal urges and go on killing sprees. He also told him that even though the Hyuga clan suffered many losses thanks to the nine tails that Hiashi would no sooner kill him then he would kill his own daughter. If he meant Hinata or Hanabi he wasn't sure he hoped he meant Hanabi because she seemed like the favored of the two. He really didn't think much of it after that the fox doesn't contact him nor does he know how to draw out its power so there was no need to worry. He is a mostly normally shin obi other than the fact that he has mid level jonin chakra reserves when his skill level is only genin level. True he is in the academy, but he was confident he could go toe to toe with any genin. He decided he didn't need the fox he would be strong on his own. He was a Hyuga now and the Hyuga clan is strong on their own so he would be also.

"Okay where finished for today, good job guys." Called out Tokuma

"Hn" Neji responded

"Awwww I wanted to train some more so I can keep getting stronger." Exclaimed Naruto

"All in due time" responded Tokuma

"But I need to master the gentle fist so I can be the best." Naruto replied

"Naruto don't worry we both are better at the gentle fist than the main branch is." Responded Neji "Anyways I'm headed home I'll see you there." With that Neji started for his house.

Looking at Tokuma he asked "shessh he really hates them doesn't he?"

It was more of a rhetorical question but Tokuma decided to answer anyway. "When forced into slavery and having your father taken from you, people tend to get bitter.

Naruto had moved in with Neji after he had been adopted, at first the boy just seemed cold and distant, but after awhile the two boys finally started to bond during their grueling training sessions. Shortly after that Neji opened up to Naruto about the entire cloud Hyuga affair, and the loss of his father. Naruto thought it was awful, but he couldn't hate Hiashi because Hiashi was the one who took him in and rescued him from his miserable life. But he was closest to Neji; he looked to him like a brother of sorts. They entered the academy when they were both six and were both on their way to an early graduation something that hasn't happened in the Hidden Leaf village since itachi Uchiha. He hoped to graduate early as it would be quite an accomplishment and he felt like he was underappreciated in the academy anyhow. Broken from his musing he arrived at his and Neji's home and went in to get something to eat and maybe study some of the Hyuga scrolls, after all what good is all the training if one doesn't have a sharp mind so with those thoughts he set off toward the kitchen and made plans to stop by the branch family's library later in the day.

Time skip: one year

Naruto awoke with far too much gusto for Neji's taste but he didn't care he was excited today he was finally going to get to prove himself and take the genin exam at the academy. He gets his chance to graduate this year, "of course I'll graduate, I did spend the last year learning how to effectively utilize the gentle fist and the stuff the academy wants us to do for chakra control is basic next to the gentle fist training." Much to his disappointment he missed his chance at early graduation since he didn't have good enough chakra control over his massive reserves to utilize the clone jutsu effectively enough to pass the test. So he would have to wait until this year.

"What are you so deep in thought about" asked Neji as he sat down with his breakfast and began to eat.

"just thinking about not being able to pass the test last year and how good I'm gonna do on this years exam" he replied.

"You should have just waited to take the exam with our class anyway you would have missed out on an entire year of instruction you wouldn't get the chance to have if you where a genin already that's why I waited until this year to take it."

"Well I guess graduation on time is better okay at least."

"Just make sure you don't fail this year and end up in Lady Hinata's class then you would be a year older then everyone else and stuck in the same class as the arrogant Uchiha."

"Don't worry Neji I got this in the bag" Naruto replied confidently

"Overconfidence will lead to failure"

"Yea yea whatever"

"Hn, well lets go then true ninja are never later." Neji ended the conversation

The two walked toward the academy, Naruto always enjoyed walking with Neji when he had to go places because when you have the Hyuga protégé with you not as many people made faces and whispered about him. The two boys arrived at the academy and took their seats while the girls ogled Neji. "Blah fan girls unfit to be ninja" where the thoughts of the two boys as they were sitting down.

"Good morning class" there teacher began. "Today those who think they are ready to become genin ninja of the hidden leaf may opt to take the genin examination test to see if you are prepared. So if you believe yourself to be ready please line up and come outside with me."

With that the entire class lined up. "sheeesh" thought Naruto "about eighty-eight percent of them aren't cut out to be genin at their current level, but still I have to respect them for trying." They followed their teacher outside to the training field for the throwing exercises. Neji of course had a perfect thirty for thirty score in the throwing exercises, Naruto only managed a twenty-seven for thirty score. Only two other kids passed this portion, one kid named Rock Lee who scored a twenty-two out of thirty, that kid was a weird one, the boy had a disease that affected his chakra coils making him able to channel chakra, but unable to ignite it to perform jutsu - (Meaning he can do things like tree climbing, and water walking, and channeling chakra to body parts to inflicted stronger blows and move faster, but he couldn't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu) and a girl named TenTen who did just as well as Neji matching his perfect score.

Next they moved on to the Taijutsu where once again Neji ruled the school utilizing the Hyuga clan's gentle fist style rather effectively to the point he was able to injure the chunin he was fighting. Naruto did just as well though it seemed to him the chunin he fought came after him a lot harder than the one who fought Neji. Once again not many did well, but the weird Rock Lee kid did rather well and used and unusual style of taijutsu.

Finally they ended at the ninjutsu part where they had to perform the three basic academy ninjutsu. The replacement, the transformation, and the (for Naruto) dreaded clone technique. Naruto breezed through the first two and when it came down to the clone he managed to pull it off but the lowest amount of clones he could make was ten, he just had to much chakra even with his gentle fist training he still couldn't quite get the amount of clones lower than ten.

As predicted only a few of them passed, four to be exact, but Naruto wasn't complaining with only four people passing the better chance he had to be on a team with Neji.

"Congratulations to all those that passed" there teacher started," for those that didn't there is always next year for the ones who passed please report back here tomorrow at eight am for genin team placement."

The next day Naruto and Neji arrived first at the school to find the most unusual man Naruto had ever seen waiting in the classroom. He was a rather tall man, quite muscular with an ugly bowl cut hair cut and the thickest eyebrows either boy had ever seen. And since they were the first ones there they would have to wait for TenTen and Lee to show up. So with a sigh the boys took their seat while the man introduced himself to them.

"GREETINGS MY YOUYTHFUL STUDENTS I'M THE LEAF VILLAGE'S GREEN BEAST MIGHT GUY," he began in an over the top too energetic for the morning voice but then calmed down a bit. "I will be the sensei of team nine for the time being."

Naruto raised his hand and Guy gestured to him indicating for him to speak. "umm Guy-sensei who exactly is on team nine?"

"YOSH THE YOUTHFUL TEAM NINE CONSISTS OF NEJI HYUGA, TENTEN, AND THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE"

Unfortunately at that moment is the moment Rock Lee decided to walk in dressed exactly like Guy.

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

At that point they embraced in a full frontal man hug complete with a waterfall genjutsu that not even the byakugan could penetrate.

"Ahem, hate to brake this love fest up, but where am I supposed to go if only Neji, Lee and TenTen are on this team" Naruto asked Guy.

"Naruto, is it, you are supposed to report to the Hokage' office and he will do something about your graduation and find out where to place you. Answered guy

"Thanks guy and good luck Neji's a real hard case" Naruto shouted as he started snickering and jumped out the window to avoid a confrontation with Neji.

"hmm I wonder what the Hokage will do with me since I graduated I hope he finds me a team it would suck to have to wait till next year's academy students to get a team" Where the thoughts of Naruto as he approached the Hokage's tower.

"Hello I was told to report to the Hokage for my genin test results and placement." He told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Ahhh Naruto...Hyuga" her voice held lightly veiled contempt toward the young blond. "The Hokage is busy at the moment he can see you in a few moments." The receptionist told him before seating him. "I will call you when he is ready."

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled to the secretary as he took his seat and waited his turn to enter the Hokage's office. It took quite some time it seemed as though he wasn't very high on the secretary's to do list as he was often brushed to the side and had to wait longer if another more "important" matter happened to pop up, which when Naruto was here without another Hyuga they quite often did. But eventually he got his turn and entered the third fire shadow's office.

"Ahhhh hello Naruto" the old man greeted kindly while smiling quite warmly in what most people would describe as a grandfatherly way.

"Hello lord Hokage I am here about team placement I know only four students graduated this year, therefore I was not place on a team with my graduating peers and was wondering where I was being place." Naruto asked his leader

"Well the Hyuga certainly have taught him manners" though Sarutobi, before he answered the boys question. "Yes we did have a mismatched amount of people so not everyone from the class could be place on a team that is why I am putting you in the reserves for the time being until I can find two other genin to be members of your team."

"But sir, I was the second best student next to Neji why did I get sent to the reserves?"

"Because Naruto while your skills are far ahead of everyone else's in your graduating class other than Neji, having two byakugan wielders on the same team would be a waste of resources do you understand this?" explained the fourth

"Okay I understand, but what am I supposed to do until you find me a team?" questioned Naruto

"Well I am going to let you start on the D rank missions by yourself and you can do a few of those until I find you a team it shouldn't take more than a day or two before I find a team for you, so I am just asking you to be patient with me for a few more days and report back to me tomorrow morning and will give you your first mission."

At this Naruto got excited, since he didn't know the horrors D missions hold. He took off for the Hyuga compound and couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the Hokage to find him a team so they can progress. Watching Naruto leave the Hokage sighed and pulled out the genin reserve list and took a long look at it wondering who would be a good fit to put on to a team with an adopted Hyuga. "Hmmm, I hope he doesn't mind doing D rank missions until I can find a good team for him." hoped the Hokage.

* * *

That was chapter two. Don't worry, it'll get interesting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, please take a look at my new Teen Titans fanfic, The New Titans.

* * *

"_Two weeks ago I visited the Hokage and he told me he would get me a genin team as soon as possible, last week he said he might have a team for me, but he couldn't find a jonin sensei for us, and now I've done thirty-seven D rank missions while Neji keeps getting stronger, it's just not fair" _were Naruto's thoughts as he went through his morning exercise. It didn't like the fact that Neji got to train with that green guy since he was getting help with his training while Naruto wasn't, but if living with the Hyuga taught him anything then it would be "life isn't fair". But, maybe today will be the day when he finally gets me my team. He finished his morning fitness exercises, katas and chakra control then headed to the Hokage tower to get his daily chores ….. errrr missions for the day. Arriving at the Hokage tower he was greeted by the attractive brunette receptionist that always seemed to scowl at him. "_All because of that fox, it's not like I even act like the fox otherwise I would have destroyed the village awhile ago."_

"The Hokage wanted a word with you first before you got any missions today boy." The receptionist snarled at him as he went into the waiting area to sit down.

"Do you know what it is about?" he asked the receptionist.

"No I don't know sit there and wait" she replied.

He sighed this was just great he had to deal with the stuck up receptionist that hated him again. But on the plus side maybe the Hokage finally found him a team. Or maybe he was sending him back to the academy to bond with next year's batch since apparently there were more genin hopefuls this year than in his year.

"The Hokage will see you now." The receptionist informed him.

"Thanks" he muttered to her, as he stepped past her and went into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Naruto, my boy it's good to see you I heard your missions where going well" greeted the wise leader of the hidden leaf.

Bowing to the Hokage Naruto greeted the elder man. "Old Man Hokage, do I have a team yet?"

"Well, Naruto I think I have found two other genin from the reserves that will be joining you to complete a team, you will meet them tomorrow at training ground six, I still haven't found a jonin sensei for this team, so I have decided to do a little experiment with this team to test the maturity level of genin coming from our academy, I will also rotate in jonin to help train this team, they will show up at training ground six two days out of the week and help train your team, I am doing this as an experiment to see how grown up our genin are since over the past I have notice genin have trouble in the field when they first face danger either becoming scared of it, or unwilling to kill the enemy that will kill them both of which lead to many genin deaths and failed missions, this being said both the members of your team have been genin for three to six months and neither have seen any form of combat so they are still "fresh genin", one graduated the academy in the class before yours, the other had a personal trainer up until two weeks ago when her trainer left to take the jonin exams, they are both about your age, so I want to see how three genin function without a jonin watching over them to see how competent our fresh ninja really are."

"I think I understand Lord Hokage, you are piecing a rather young genin team together from the genin reserves to see how much growing up we really do in the academy, and how much we rely on the jonin in our squad is this correct?" asked Naruto

"As sharp as ever I see" the Hokage commented while smiling warmly at Naruto.

"Well what can I say Lord Hokage." Naruto took a pause before reaching up and pulling his upper and lower eye lids of his right eye apart. "My eyes see everything." He stated with a large grin.

The Hokage gave a small laugh, the boy for all his seriousness still had his moments where his old self would shine through quite brightly. He remembered both Hiashi and Neji said that to Naruto over the years in reference to the byakugan name as the all seeing white eye.

"Naruto, do you have any questions?" asked the Third Fire Shadow.

"Yes, will we be able to do missions above D rank or are we stuck doing them until we become chunin?" Naruto asked abandoning all humor and seemed quite concerned about only doing D rank missions for the remaining time as a genin. Not that he blamed him he too remembered watching the Sannin as genin doing those D-rank missions, ahh memories.

"No, you will not be confined to D rank missions, in fact higher missions is how I plan to test your teams maturity levels. When you take a C rank mission I will assign at least two chunin or a jonin to the squad you are on to be squad leader and evaluate your team." Replied Sarutobi "Since you three will not have a full time sensei as the jonin have other duties to attend to and will only train you once or twice a week, you will be left to train on your own the other five days of the week don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything." Said the elderly Hokage with a kind, trustworthy smile on his face.

"I understand Lord Hokage and will remember your offer I appreciate your trust in placing me in this experimental team and I hope I will give you the results you are hoping for." replied Naruto

"Very well remember to get to training ground six at eight am to meet your team, no missions for today, or tomorrow, you're dismissed."

Once the Hokage dismissed him he bowed to his leader and left the room to go find Neji's green team mate that would no doubt be running laps and ask if he could join him. His adopted brother Neji's team was a peculiar one at that, it was composed of the only serious kunoichi below chunin level Naruto had ever meet, and the dead last, yet highly motivated Rock Lee of their graduating class, with Neji being the number one rookie. He liked training with Lee as he got to act more like a kid and try to enjoy the activity instead of it being work.

It didn't take long for him to find Lee, he located him running around the village one his hands while saying something about Guy-Sensei being awesome … more than like anyway.

"Hey Lee what you up to." He yelled out

"AH, NARUTO WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY, IS IT NOT."

"Yeah I suppose, hey why you walking on your hands?"

"BECAUSE I FAILED TO DEFEAT MY MOST YOUTFUL TEAMMATE IN A SPAR, SO I WILL WALK AROUND THE VILLAGE ONE-HUNDREAD TIMES ON MY HANDS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL DO THREE-HUNDREAD KICKS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT…"

Hmmm so he lost to Neji in a spar again huh this is becoming a common occurrence, what the heck I got nothing better to do. "Hey Lee mind if I join you?"

"YES, THAT WOULD BE A MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA NARUTO WE WILL GROW STRONG TOGETHER AS WE BOTH SHALL WALK THE PATH OF DEFEATING NEJI."

"_What was that thing that other jonin always said to make his sensei freak out hmm what was it again, ahhh I can't remember" _where the thoughts running through Naruto's head and he got down on his hands and prepared to follow Lee around the village. "Lead the way Lee." He called out.

"YES, ONWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH" was Lee's response as he tried to mimic his giant green sensei. With that Lee took off at top speed, well as top speed as walking on one's hands allows, with Naruto following right behind him.

Six hours later we find Naruto walking through the village rubbing his sore hands. "Man and they say the gentle fist training is rough, it's got nothing on trying to follow Lee around all day on your hands." He mumbled under his breath as he was walking down the street normally he didn't walk in the village unless he had to but he didn't care in this situation. He then saw a man that looked really familiar. _"let's see, tall, skinny, one eye, orange book, gravity defying silver hair, crap that's the guy that always make's Neji's sensei go nuts."_ He thought as he approached the man in question.

"Um, excuse me sir." He stated

The man looked down at him before saying. "Hello Naruto what can I do for you."

"_Okay so he knows who I am, but then again everyone knows who the demon child is._" He thought before moving to speak to the tall jonin. "Hello sir sorry to bother you, but I remember seeing you get that "Green Beast" person all worked up." He used air quotes on the green beast part. " and I was wondering what you say to him to get that kind of reaction out of him, I think it's kind of funny."

The man smiled, or at least Naruto thought he did, hard to tell with the mask he was wearing, but the crinkling of the eye into an upside down U kind of gives it away. "Ahh you mean Gai, well I always just asked him "Gai did you say something." Works like a charm every time." He stated.

"Thank you and I am sorry to bother you." Replied Naruto as he bowed to the jonin and left the area and began walking toward the Hyuga compound all the while thinking. "_I can't wait to try it on Lee."_

As Kakashi watched the boy walk away a though occurred to him. "_should I have told him that if he says that to Gai then Gai will more than likely declare him his rival and never leave him alone…naw maybe if Gai starts bothering that kid then I'll get some me time with my favorite book" _he though before resuming his walk and turning back to his reading and giggling.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga district to see Hiashi talking to a remarkably beautiful woman with red eyes that reminded him of the Uchiha's sharingan without the comma marks in them. While all this was going on Hinata was cowering nearby. There lately had been talk that Hinata was an unfit heir and that Hanabi was going to be made heir of the Hyuga clan. He was quite curious what was going on and resolved to ask Hiashi, Tokuma, or Neji about it later. He made his way toward the branch family housing to the small home he and Neji shared it was a nice house four bedrooms two baths kitchen/dining room and a small living area. It wasn't that large but honestly how much room do two thirteen year old boys need anyhow. He went in to find Neji in the kitchen making some kind of soup.

"So I guess we won't be joining the main house for dinner?" questioned Naruto

"Hn" Neji explained

"_Let's see was that an "I'll kill you in your sleep if you go to the main house for dinner tonight hn" or a "do what you want I don't care hn" man you would think after eight years with the guy I would learned to decipher the Hyuga clans "Hn" better." _Thought Naruto as he took the safe way out and got two plates from the cabinet and began setting their small table for dinner

As Neji set the soup down on the table Naruto decided to open up a conversation. "Hey Neji who was that pretty lady that Lord Hiashi was talking to?" he asked and instantly regretted it when Neji's eyes light up at his description of her.

"Why did you want me to ask to arrange a marriage between the two of you next time I meet with him?" Neji asked with his signature Hyuga smirk.

This of course caused the less stoic Naruto to blush. "Neji don't you dare, and no she has to be like ten years older than me." He said as his face reverted to its typical color. "I was just wondering who she was and why Lord Hiashi and princess Hinata were talking to her that's all." He assured Neji

Neji still kept smirking though. "Did you check her out with the Byakugan; if you did its okay I won't tell anyone."

"No Neji I didn't" it still didn't keep him from turning bright red, and he defiantly wasn't going to admit that he was thinking about doing so when he first saw her, heck if Lord Hiashi wasn't standing there with her he probably would have.

Neji finally dropped his smirk and went back to the all business Hyuga, Naruto almost missed the teasing brotherly Neji that seemed to pop out at random times. "Her name is Kurenai Yuhi she's a chunin level ninja of the leaf, she recently returned from the jonin exams where she failed the fourth test she specializes in genjutsu."

"Interesting interesting, so ummm Neji you forgot the question, WHY IS SHE HERE!" shouted Naruto while using the big head jutsu causing Neji fell backwards onto the floor.

After picking himself back up Neji addressed Naruto "she is here because she is supposed to be accepting a long term mission from Lord Hiashi of taking Princess Hinata under her wing and teaching her what a serious kunoichi is." Was the calm reply of Neji.

"So what, Princess Hinata is going to live with her and follow her around and such?" asked Naruto.

"No. she will come a few times a week and train Hinata how to be a serious kunoichi, so she can become a suitable heir, also should this Kurenai person become a jonin before princess Hinata graduates from the academy then she will be princess Hinata's jonin sensei."

"Hey Neji guess what I got a team today I'm meeting them tomorrow at training ground six, where supposed to be this new experimental team to see how mature fresh genin are."

"With you on the team then the genin are fated to look immature." Neji stated with a smirk.

"Ohh well then I'm deeply sorry that I'm not Hyuga enough for you." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you are fated to be a great ninja after all." Neji Replied. They continued to make light conversation through dinner talking about their missions as of late apparently Neji was leaving on his second C-rank mission tomorrow. After dinner was complete they both headed to bed.

The Next Day:

Naruto awoke before dawn like he always does and went into bathroom to clean himself. He then changed into a long sleeve black shirt with the Hyuga crest on the right shoulder, black pants, and his sandals, with his mesh body armor underneath his wardrobe. Afterward he taped bandaged on both his hands after his little walk around the village with Lee yesterday he decided if he was going to do that again he was going to make sure his hands where protected (think of how Lee does it leaving just the fingers untapped). Finally tying his headband onto his forehead he wondered just how much he sticks out in the Hyuga compound with his short spike blond hair.

"_Enough musing, I need to get my morning fitness, chakra control and gentle fist katas done before I head out to meet my team I should have enough time" _where the blonds thoughts as he raced to the Hyuga clan training grounds to begin practicing his tree climbing and water walking. Then ran through his katas after that was complete he took a single lap around the village and headed for training ground six so he could wait for his new team mates.

He didn't have to wait long however as two figures approached one being quite tall at around six feet three inches tall and fairly large Naruto guessed him to be about two-hundred pounds. The other one was about Naruto's height of about five foot seven inches tall, and weight close to one-hundred and fifty pounds. As they came into view the larger one was wearing his leaf headband as a bandana, he also wore the standard chunin uniform and had a long trench coat on over it, he also had quite a few scars on his face, and Naruto immediately pegged him as a guy not to be messed with. The one next to him looked to be about Naruto's age and wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black muscle shirt over it, along with black pants and sandals. He also had his headband across his forehead and he had a full head of messy black hair tied into a loose ponytail behind his head.

Naruto decide he might as well open the conversation. "Hello I am Naruto Hyuga I became an adopted member of the Hyuga clan after I received an eye transplant for the byakugan eyes. I specialize in close range Taijutsu and have been trained in the gentle fist style of combat. I have also been trained to use my byakugan eyes effectively for scouting as well as combat." He finished in what he hoped was a confident tone which was hard to manage with the larger man staring at him though his entire speech.

The tall man nudged the boy that had accompanied him to this area indicating he should speak next which the boy did. "Uhhh hi I'm Idate Morino, I'm a genin, I like to hang out with friends, drink tea and running races, I dislike people who mislead others and trick them, and one day I hope to be a jonin in the village just like my big brother here." After he said that he patted the larger man on the arm. When he did that the larger man did something even scarier then standing there and acting intimidating, he smiled.

About ten minutes later a young girl around his and Idate's age came walking into the training field. She was about five feet two inches tall and had waist length brown hair. She had a thick braided piece of hair thrown over her left shoulder framing her face. She would be quite attractive if she wasn't carrying such a depressing aura. She also seemed a little frail to be a ninja, so he started wondering if maybe she was a citizen that was lost.

She reached them and looked them both over before greeting them. "I'm Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan." She stated still carrying a depressing frown. "Is this where team six is supposed to meet?"

"Yes it is I'm Naruto, I specialize in close range Taijutsu and have been trained in the gentle fist style of combat. I have also been trained to use my byakugan eyes effectively for scouting as well as combat. Pleased to meet you Yakumo." He greeted the girl and gave a slight smile and extended his hand for a handshake which she then shook.

Idate seeing the display bolstered his courage and introduced himself once again. "Hello I'm Idate Morino, I like green tea, running races, and moving up in rank, I dislike people who betray their comrades, and my dream is to be a leaf jonin." He stated much more confidently then he did last time.

Yakumo seemed at a loss for how to introduce herself after seeing two different styles, one a more professional way the other a more casual and friendly way. "Well my name is Yakumo I'm of the main branch of the Kurama clan, I specialize in genjutsu because I have a frail body I can't use taijutsu, and I have small chakra reserves so I can't do that many ninjutsu. I hope to become a strong ninja despite my handicap, and restore honor to my clan." The young girl ended her shaky introduction with confidence.

"Well now that you three are introduced let's get down to business my name is Ibiki, and I'm here to teach you three team work, since only Idate has ever been part of a genin team, remember you three will not have a permanent jonin sensei as of now and will be shuffled around, I came to see that introductions went well also I am going to teach you three how to detect and dispel a higher level genjutsu then what you where taught in the academy. So let's get to work."

Hokage Tower:

Not many things can cause Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor, the famed God of shin obi to become upset with the ninja of his village, but somehow his jonin had done it. But the fact that all his available jonin refused to take on a genin team to teach that had Naruto (Uzumaki) Hyuga in it. He was rather upset that they were so misguided with their hatred and anger that they were still persecuting the boy even after the Hyuga clan took him in. so he formed this experimental team to "test" genin maturity level, he put Yakumo into his team because she too was a misfit, and Ibiki requested his brother be place in there also after Ibiki retrieved him from his former traitorous sensei, he had half a mind to ask Ibiki to teach the team, but he couldn't afford to spare him he was needed in the torture and interrogation department.

With that he looked over his papers when he heard noises from the window behind him.

"Hey old man not as sharp as you used to be I could have been one of your crazy fan girls."

Turning around the Third was greeted to the sight of his long time student and friend Jiraiya. Laughing lightly the third countered "as if I have any fan girls left after so long Jiraiya they all seem to hate me for teaching such a pervert."

At this he grinned. "Hey I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert." Replied the toad sage. "but all joking aside I found out what Orochimaru's been up to the last couple of years." He founded a village know as the Sound village and I think he plans to attack the Leaf village soon, he left that other organization."

"I see, good work. Jiraiya, find out when this attack will take place so we may bolster our forces, also if possible I want to see if you can track down Tsunade, tell her I'll pay off her gambling debts if she comes back to the village."

"Will do Sensei, by the way how's Naruto doing?" the concern present in the toad sage's voice was touching to Sarutobi.

"He has been quite well, he graduated second in his class, mastered most of the gentle fist fighting style. In all I would say the Hyuga have taken great care of the boy over the past few years, he was recently place on a genin team, and he will be completing missions and moving up in ranks soon, he does know of the Nine tails though."

"I see...well I hope to be back soon to train him, and make him into the exceptional shinobi that his father wanted him to be, I made a promise I intend to keep. I'll see you soon old man I got a snake to trap and research to attend to." With that he left the office of the Hokage through the window while giggling perversely.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


End file.
